Shadow The Hedgehog The Broken Angel 3
by Alana.The.Pokehuman
Summary: another 3 years have passed and Alana is 14 years old her and Shadow have saved Mobius but then Shadow sees the demonic doll face to face who is this demonic doll? and what does it want? *in Chapter 2 or more there's a character that's from Bleach and may be further in the story it will be crossed with Bleach too?Warning there will be blood and gore in this story and supernatural
1. Chapter 1 Shadow's choice

*3 years later...*

*Shadow's POV*

*Alana was 14 years old now...I was in super form and I was trying to stop tempral dower from falling we alrady defeated Primal Dialga * Voice: "warning Planet's paralyze will begin in 2 minets... I repeat...Planet's paralyze will begin in 2 minets... " *I looked at Alana* "Alana " *she looked at me * Me: "lets do this Shadow!" * we both glowed and said chaos controle to gether my rings fell out of my wrists and I start to fall...* "Maria...is his enough?... *I was falling slowly* I finally done my promise ...and now that I've dome that promise... *I close my eyes* its time that I joined you there... Maria..." * a voice called out* Me: "hay Shadow!" *I opened my eyes* Shadow: "Alana?" *she had one of my rings swirl around her finger and she caught it and she gos up to me* Me: "you dropped your rings...you need them right?" *I looked at her and I feel my cheeks heat up * "Alana..."* I looked away from her* (no...its not like I'm going to live...) "I don't need them..." *she looked at me confused * Me: "what..?" *I didn't look at her* " what's the point? I'm going to die here anyways..."*she looked shocked* (Die?) *she held my head* Me:"woh there EMO hog my head hurts..." *I give her a funny look* "EMO hog?" *she looked angry* Me:"are you crazy!? you can't just die! *I looked angry at her * (She just doen't get it ) *she grabbed my had * Me: "stop Joking around Shadow" *she smiled I felt more angry* (Joking!?) " you don't get it!" *I pulled my hand away from her * Me: "Shadow?" *I looked at her with eyes filled with anger* "what's wrong with you *I screamed out * LOOK AT ME ALANA I'M A MONSTER! *I ponted at my self * I'M JUST LIKE THAT POKEMON WE JUST DEFEATED!"

*I had a flash back of when I was little*

"when the people took me away from my sister experimented on me...they wanted to turn me into a robot but they failed to take all my memorys... so professor Gerald Robotnik tried to find a cure for his granddaughter's disease... *an image of Maria appears in my mind when she was little* her name was... Maria...but... she tried to tell me that I wast created...and so... they killed her..." * a gun shot was heard * Maria: "Shadow..." *Shadow looks at Maria* Shadow: "Maria!" (she was helpless... but I still promised her...) Maria: *coughs up blood* "Shadow I need your help... everyone's faint on that planet depends on...you... please do it for me... do it for all the people who live on that planet... give them a chance to be happy..."

*end of flash back*

*I looked at Alana "G.U.N soon found me and keeped me in Prison Island for 50 years...because of me Maria wasn't able to live her own dreams thats why I deserve to die...*she looked at me* Me: "...(But you don't deserve it no one does...) Shadow... no one is to be blamed of what happened... its just in the past Shadow, sometimes... you just need to let it go... Maria made that choice... because her dream was... for you to be save and protect earth right? * she turned away a little * and I can't just let a friend die..." *my eyes dimes * "Alana just because I helped you for all these years doesn't make us "friends" I only done it cuse I promised Maria!" *she looked like she was hurt by what I said she looks angry* "Shadow...*she clenched her fist * Me: "Mobius is save now all it needs is the world's fastest hedgehog...YOU IDIOT!" *she slaps me across the face hard leaving a mark on my cheek I just looked at her with nothing to say* you'r the one who doesn't get it!" * she said in anger* "Alana...?" *she looked at me with anger in her eyes* "it doesn't matter if anyone needs you cuse...I NEED YOU!" *I blushed* "... w-what did you just say?" * she closed her mouth* (Oh Arceus) *she blushed* "I...I mean with out you I wouldn't be able to stop the Planet's paralyse... if something like this happens again I'll probably need you again right?" *I feel my hart pound in my chest* (what? *my heat pounds again* what is this feeling... *I clenched my chest and I could feel my heart pound again* why do I feel so hot?... I never felt like this before... I remember talking about it to Maria...is this it?)

*Flash back when I was younger*

Shadow: "Maria what's love?" *she looked at me* Maria: "love? * she walks over to me * its a certain feeling you get from someone else... its hard to explane but... *she comes closer to me* you'll know when your heart feels warm right here * she points to the left side of my chest then she moves it away then I put my hand on my chest feeling my heart beat* Shadow: "here?"

*end of flash back*

*I looked at her with soft eyes as I held my chest lightly* "Alana...I L..." *a voice cuts me off* ?: "how cute... *a doll that looked identical to me but he looked more sinister the white bit around his eyes were black with the eyes them selves being a pure red with no shine or anything he had stiches everywhere with blood oozing out of them but the ones that were not bleeding are the ones that kepped his head and lims on and around his stripes were stiches with a evil smile that was ear to ear with blood coming out of the mouth and a antenna with a red gem on the end* I'm sorry but I'm going to interupt this little teap party... hope you don't mind..." *I looked shocked* Shadow: "what? (how on earth?) Alana! someone's behind you!" *she looked confused* me: "what are you talking about?" *the demonic doll laughed darkly* ?: "Shadow she can't see me or feel me I'm like a ghost her her to sum it up.." *I looked shocked* (how is that possible?) *the demonic doll laughs again* ?: "its nice to finally meet you Shadow The Hedgehog." *I looked at him* Shadow: "who are you?" *the doll gave me an evil grin* ?: "we'll get to know each other soon...* a bright light covers me* but first lets go some where privet shall we!" *I looked at Alana* "Alana!" *she looks at me confused* Me: "Shadow..." * the light tas taking me somewhere* (where am I going?)


	2. Chapter 2 Shadow Doll's Purpose

*Shadow's POV*

*I was falling then I crashed on the ground on my feet on time and I wasn't in super form no more* "that was too close...*I get up* hmm? *I looked around* where am I?" *a voice came up behind me it was that demonic doll again * ?: "that's an interesting question coming from you Shadow..." *I turned my head to him giving him an angry look* "shut up! I asked you a question,and I expected you to answer... If you don't I'll destroy you!" *he puts his claw inches away from his lips* (E) Shadow doll: "oh I'm sorry how rude of me...*he gives me an evil grin* my name is (E) Shadow doll...and you cant kill me cuse..." *he dashed me with a quick speed * "woah! * *I blocked him but the ground has crack marks were my feet have been dragging* (E) Shadow Doll: "you'll be killing your self...hehehe" *he laughs darkly* (man he's pretty fast...and strong...I hope Alana came back safely...)

*My POV*

*I was waiting somewhere for Shadow I still had his rings and I haven't disappeared yet...* "hmm...where could he have gone is not like he disappeared...*I hear a twig snap and I looked * huh? Shadow are you here? "* no reply...* (I guess no one's there...) *I looked at the sky* "I hope he's ok..." *in the dark shadows a man was watching me * ?: "I finally found you... Alana..."

*Shadow's POV*

*I was hurt badly and I was panting a little* "huff...huff..."( dang it...he broke my arm) * (E) Shadow doll kneels down do me * * (E) Shadow doll: "ha! you didn't expect that did you? well Shadow what if I told you that I was apart of ur soul...?" *I looked at him* "what...?"

*flash back of me when I was a baby appeared in my mind * (E) Shadow doll: "when you was born they noticed that you had an illness but *an image of me when I was 10 appeared in my mind* it only affected when you was 10 so... * a darker black hedgehog with turquoise stripes it was David my father...* your father tried to find a way to cure you ... the had two gems he had... one called The Green Gem Of Life And Happiness and another one called The Red Gem Of Darkness And Evil... he used the he made a doll that looked like you and used the green gem on it how ever Black Doom saw what he was doing...he hides his creation then Black Doom possessed him then the made another doll and he used the red gem and that doll was sealed in side your soul and he was known as Darkness after that...because he put an evil spirit in you witch was... me!" * the flash backs ended and he laughs darkly I was frozen in my place* (what?) * (E) Shadow doll comes closer to me* (E) Shadow doll: "and the day when Darkness set me free with just a single shot of a gun...you was only shot because you protected Alana..." *an image of Alana appeared in my mind* Me: "It's ok...I've got you..." *(E) Shadow doll looks disgusted* (E) Shadow doll: "how pathetic... her life isn't worth it Shadow why would anyone want her...? " *Alana keeps smiling* Me: "you're save with me now"

*the Flash backs ended* (E) Shadow Doll: "It will be a child's play to gt rid of her to... but first to do that is... *he puts one claw up* step one... *he brushed his claw from my neck to the tip of my chin* killing you and using your body ti fool her hehe!" *vines start to come up the ground and were coming after me* "woah!" *I get up and I was dogging all of them* (E) Shadow Doll: "hehehe! you can run as much as you like Shadow but the vines will get you hahaha!" *one of the Vines got my broken arm and I couldn't take it off because the pain hurt* ( Dang it...its got me...) * (E) Shadow Doll walks to me with an evile smile that was ear to ear * (E) Shadow Doll: "now I've got you...hehehe...hahahaha!" *he plunged his claw in my chest but no blood came out nore did I feel any pain* ( W-what..? his claw went though me...?) * (E) Shadow Doll laughs darkly * (E) Shadow Doll: "you seem surprised Shadow...I'm only trying to control you by making you feel how I feel...*(E) Shadow Doll's claw was trying to find my heart* soon I'll find your sauce... *his claw found my heart and grabbed it* and jut take it rip it out!" *he yanks my heart and I screamed in pain* (uugh! I-It burns...! uugh It hurts!) *his claw lets go of my heart and it had black marks on it... he had alot of blood on his claws and he licks it up* (E) Shadow Doll: *Licking the blood* "Just give up Broken Angel..." *I feel my heart slow down...* ( Alana... it doesn't matter if anyone needs you...because Alana I...*I feel my hart beating weaker and A tear run down my cheek* I...)

*an image of Alana appeared in my mind... and my heat was beating slower* Me: "because...*ba* Because...*bump* because..."* ba... * Me and Shadow: "I NEED YOU!" *I transformed into super form just when I screamed out that word* Shadow: " (E) Shadow Doll! you're mine!" *I used Chaos Spear and (E) Shadow Doll fell on the floor* (E) Shadow Doll: "don't you hate Alana anyway or don't you want to let her suffer the same faint as that girl 50 years ago...?" *I looked confused* "what? " * he supports himself using his hands* (E) Shadow Doll: "you're going to be too late... Szayelaporro will take her life hehehe!" *I looked shocked * "WHAT!?" (I have to get back to her!) * I used chaos control see Alana was still waiting for me Me:"Shadow...where are you...?" *a faint voice came behind her* Szayelaporro: "no mercy..." *he aimed a shot gun at her* "ALANA!" * the shot gun was fired *

*?'s POV*

*bubbles were around me and I couldn't open my eyes I had an Oxygen mask on me...* (Where am I...? Who Am I...? What Am I..?) *Everything faded to black*


	3. Chapter 3 Broken Angel

*My POV*

*I slowly opened my eyes looked up and I see Shadow...I slowly let go of his rings* "Shadow no..." * he falls on the ground and blood leaks out of his body and I went beside him* "no...no not again..." *my head starts to spin * (uugh my head it hurts w-why?) *a strange guy with pink hair who shot Shadow came to me * Szayelaporro: "give me the hedgehog girl." *I looked at him* "why...why did you kill him...? why does he always have to sacrifice him self to save my life?" *the pain gets worse* (rrrk... I can't not here not again...) *I passed out...* ?: (no don't give up there...) *a flash of light came and there was darkness...*

*Shadow's POV*

*my eyes were closed and it felt like I was floating in darkness it felt like this happened before but I can't seem to remember...* (where...am I...? I feel so heavy but I feel weightless at the same time...am I still alive...? I can't remember what happened...but I need to wake up sooner or later...) *I start to wake up *uuugh...*I get on my feet * the last thing I can remember was being with Alana...I guess everything go's back to normal... *he sees me * is that...? Alana...? why does she look so sad?*she was crying * Me: "why me...? oh why me...? why does this happen to me ? now innocent blood is on me... please for give me Shadow.." (Its all me fault Shadow it all my fault) *I looked confused* "huh? (did I just hear her thoughts? ) I can't understand on what's going on..." *she looked around* "huh ? did I hear someone ?( Wake up Alana... he never cared about you and he never will you was just in the way you useless girl) *I cried harder* I HATE MY SELF! *I cut my arm * aah... it hurts..." *I put my hand on her shoulder* "Alana...please stop...its not you're fault...you did everything you could and besides I'd rather die then to see you die... " *she sees me* Me: "Shadow... you're... alive...*I get up and I was about to hug him then I saw his broken halo and wings* you have (wings?) and a ...(broken halo?) doesn't that make you a...(Broken Angel...? oh who cares it happened the first and second time so I shouldn't be surprised...at least he's alive) *I hugged him* thank you..." *he looked at me* "Alana we need to stop that doll... because its after you now and me..." *I looked confused * (that reminds me how did we get out and that voice who's was that... but I guess we need to find something to get rid of that demonic doll but...how?) *we both hear a voice* ?: (it's dar here come and find me) * we both looked confused* Me: "what was... * a flash of light came out of no were* aaah!"


	4. Chapter 4 Good Shadow Doll

*My POV*

*I landed on the ground and it hurt* "aaw my head...*I sit up* wait... where...? are we...?" *I looked around I was in an old lab...hear a moan I looked and it was was Shadow* Shadow: "uugh Alana what happened? where are we?" *I looked around* "It looks like we were teleported to an old lab Shadow..." *he looks around also * Shadow: "I see..." * a green light shined in my eyes and a heart beat was heard at the same time* "what on earth... was...? *I looked at Shadow* Shadow wait here I'm to check out what that light was" *I went off*

*Shadow's POV*

*I watched her go and I sighed* (no matter how heard I tried she still cares even though I said those thigs to her I hate it when I have to be so harsh on her it really brakes my heart... but I have to cuse its to prevent me from wanting her so but but I can feel her emotion riding though me...but anyway...why can I hear her thoughts? I don't have that kind of power...and what was Alana talking about when she said I was worried when I was shot...was I shot and I died?*I saw there was a mirror and I saw my reflection * Alana was right I am a Broken Angel... but why does this happen why can't I die fully?) * I was in a deep thought* Me: "hay Shadow come here I found something!" *I snapped out of my thinking * "hmm?" * she was near a vault that was glowing green * Me: "it looks like an old vault..." *a bright lightsined and a voice came out of no where * ?: (you found me) *the glass brakes and there was another doll but it had eyes but no mouth or blood and has a greed gem the doll looked confused and it's gem went orange* ?: (who are you...?") *me and Alana looked at the doll* Me: "uurm I'm Alana and this is Shadow *she points to me* and you are who...?" *the doll's gem went green* (G) Shadow doll: (I'm (G) Shadow doll from what I can remember...) *I sighed* "so there's a good doll and a bad doll...why can't they just fight each other?" *Alana looked at me * Me: "well its because..." * (G) Shadow doll spins around me* (G) Shadow doll: (hehe I like you...) * I sighed* (why did I ask...?) * Alana realises something * "oh by the way Shadow do you think you can fly with out useing ur jet shoes..?" *I looked at her* ( can I...? *I spread my wings a little* fly?) * I start to flap my wings freely but I didn't know how to land so I crashed down* "I...take that as a yes...?" *Alana went bhind me * "yeah but you crashed when you landed...* she spread my wings more * you just need to open your wings more..." *I feel my cheeks warm up a little * "ok thanks then..." *she smiled at me * Me: "come on Shadow lets get out of here..."

*that night*

*My POV*

*Shadow and (G) Shadow were asleep and I was walking on the grass then I looked at the night sky* "the sky looks so pretty...but why do I do this...? why do I always go alone...? I guess its because I feel guilty of what happened to Shadow...but still... why is he a Broken Angel? I don't even have the power to do that...so why is he trapped in this limbo?" * just then a voice came behind me* Szayelaporro: "that will be because you're a Pokehuman little girl..." *I looked around* "huh? who said that? " *a guy with pink hair came out of the shadows* Szayelaporro: "well if you insist me showing myself little girl then I will" *I gasped* "Y-you! you are the one who shot Shadow! just who are you!?" *he laughs at me* Szayelaporro: "hm,hm,hm what's the matter Alana..? don't you recognize me..? I'm Szayelaporro Granz..." *I looked shocked* "you...know my name" *he grins* "well... I guess you don't remember when I killed your parents, your people and your planet...hm,hm,hm..." *I looked shocked* "w-what did you say..?" *he moves a bit of his hair * Szayelaporro: "the only reason why your friend is a Broken Angel is because you're a Pokehuman and you have a bond with him..." *I still looked shocked* "w-what..." *he smiled* Szayelaporro: "huph...I would like to chat to my enemy so you can suffer your past but...*he grabs my throte* I have orders from (E) Shadow doll to catch you little girl..." *I struggled* "uugh...let go of me...!" *he laughs* Szayelaporro: "you have a strong spirit Alana...its a pitty that I have to brake it...*he punched my knocking me out* huph..what a pitterful little girl...to bad I can't kill her yet...oh well...I have to get going..." * he leaves near by (G) Shadow doll saw everything* (G) Shadow doll: (who was that...? he looks like a... *he shakes his head* who ever he was he got Alana I have to tell Shadow...*he leaves * I hope no harm comes to her...hold on Alana...and please be ok...)


	5. Chapter 5 Final

* for people who don't know... (E) Shadow doll is made up by me and the "E" means Evil and the "G" means good get it? good*

* (E) Shadow doll's POV*

* I laughed darkly * "hehehe soon the Broken Angel will be gone and Shadow's soul will be mine all mine hahaha all mine hahahaha *I keep laughing then Szayelaporro came behind me* Szayelaporro: "I'm back (E) Shadow doll and I have the girl but she has a strong spirit " *I giggled* "good work Szayelaporro and you can do what you you like with her and make sure its bloody hehehe come and save Alana, Shadow...if you can"

*Shadow's POV*

*I was sleeping pecfuly when suddenly (G) Shadow doll was waking me up* (G) Shadow doll: (Shadow wake up ) *I wake up and I looked at him* "what do you want ?" (G) Shadow doll: ( Alana has been kidnapped by a guy with pink hair ) *I looked shocked* "what...? oh no... that means...*I looked at (G) Shadow doll* we need to get her and fast *I teleported to where (E) Shadow doll was * (E) SHADOW DOLL WHERE IS ALANA YOU NO GOOD, EVIL, BLOOD COVERED DEMON POSSESSED DOLL!? *he laughs darkly * (E) Shadow doll: "Temper, Temper Shadow... fine...I'll show you... Szayelaporro the girl..." *they brought out Alana she was bleeding badly * Me:"uugh...Sh-Shadow..." *I looked shocked* "No Alana! grr (E) Shadow doll this time its game over...! *I turned super frorm and I attacked (E) Shadow doll a bout 10 minutes have passed and he wasn't go down* "I only have one plan... *I went to (E) Shadow doll* you think you can win well you'll be wrong! *I pulled the red gem off of the antenna and I glowed* Chaos blast!" *there was an explosion and everything went black*

*My POV*

*Smoke covered the area and I coughed and I see Shadow laying on the ground* "Shadow *I ran up to him* "Shadow. Shadow... *I was shaking him* wake up please... Shadow..." *(G) Shadow doll floats beside me * (G) Shadow doll: (Alana...?) I looked at him and I shook my head* "he didn't make it...*I picked up his lifeless body and held it close to mine* Shadow I mite of been hiding this for a long time but... *tears streamed down* I LOVE YOU! * I start to cry* I love you Broken Angel... " *(G) Shadow doll looked at Shadow's body * (G) Shadow doll: (hmmm) * his green gem starts to glow and so does his body then before I knew it his body disappeared and the green gem flashed then it went onto my hands then Shadow starts to wake up* Shadow: "uugh...Alana..." *I looked at him* Me: "oh my life...! Shadow you're ok..." *I hugged him... he gets up and looks at me* Shadow: "well now that's over... come on Alana lets go back home... *he turns away and I gasped a bit and he turns back to me* what? what is it?" *I looked at him* "N-nothing..." *he turns away again and I see his wings on his back * (I see your wings Broken Angel...)

*as me and Shadow were going back my legs were felling heavy and I struggled to walk* (uugh what's wrong with me...? why does my legs feel so heavy...? ) *Shadow looks at me* Shadow: "Alana are you ok why are you slowing down?" *I looked and smiled* "oh I'm ok Shadow its just the gravity pulling down my legs" *I smiled and he walks off* (no I know what's really happening to me... my time with Shadow is coming to an end but how long do I have before I...*I was cut off when I saw a light come off my body* w-what *I looked at my hands and I was glowing a yellow sort of aura* I'm glowing...so... this is it... my time with Shadow ends here...) *Shadow comes back to me* Shadow: "Alana come on what's taking you so...*he saw that I was glowing* huh? A-alana...why are you glowing?" * I sighed* "I'm sorry Shadow... I kepped this to my self for a very long time but...*I looked down * I think I have to say good bye..." *he looked shocked at me* Shadow: "What? what do you mean good bye? what are you talking about...? *My legs felt so heavy I fell on the ground* Alana...*he lifts my up but I couldn't get up * why is this happening?" *I looked at him* " Dusknoir said that it we change history then I'll disappear...this is why I was here Shadow... I was here to save you're planet..." *he starts to cry* Shadow: "but its what you said before with out you I'll need you again...and Alana you opened my eyes and you opened my heart... all these years you've been with me... and I just can't loose you..." *I looked at him * "Shadow I'll promise you that one day I will come back for you... * the light got brighter* and Shadow... I'll always be with you..." *the light covered my body and disappeared in the air all that was left was me blue ribbon*

*Shadow's POV*

*I grabbed the ribbon and tears start to pure out my eyes* "N-no... *I trembled and held the ribbon close to my chest and cried out* YOU CAN'T BE GONE! * I cried for a while but she wasn't coming back...* I have to get back... *I wiped my tears* I have to tell everyone what happened..." * after that I went back home everyone was happy to see me and I told everyone what happened and slowly days went into months and months went into years my planet was slowly healing from what was happening and everything was slowly going back to the way things are...*

*a few years later I picked up a rose and I went to the beach and I sit on the sand watching the waves and the sun set * "its wonderful here...if only... Alana was here to see all of this... but she's never coming back I didn't know what I had until it was all gone... if only I can see her just once more... " *some where in space someone was listening to me * ?: "Shadow...The Hedgehog... you did everything you can to save this planet and I'll grant you,your wish..." *I start to cry* "Alana...I will do anything to get you back..."

*My POV*

*a light made me appear on the sand and I see Shadow * " Shadow...? is that you?" *his ears flicked and he looked at me* Shadow: "A-alana...it...it's you " *I looked at him* "Shadow I know why you don't die its because I'm a Pokehuman and I have a bond with you and..." * he cuts me off by kissing me and I looked shocked* (Sh-Shadow?) *he brakes the kiss and rests his head on mine Shadow: "Alana... I don't have the strength to stay away from you any more..." *I looked at him my cheeks were still red* "then don't..." *he gave me a soft smile * Shadow: "Alana The Pokehuman for all these years I've been with you... and now I want to ask you something... *he comes close to my ear* will you go out with me..?" *my cheeks went red and I smiled brightly* "yes I will... Shadow The Hedgehog."


End file.
